


Corset

by tqpannie



Series: Harry/Ron Smutty Table [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Strong Language, cross dressing, explicit sexual conduct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron has to go under cover for a mission</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corset

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madam_minnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/gifts).



> Written for my Harry/Ron Smutty table and madam_minnie

There was nothing feminine about Ron. 

Not one thing. 

He had a broad chest, wide shoulders, his hands were large and calloused from years of flying, and his lips were always slightly chapped from being outside. He smelled like butterbeer and grass. There was nothing flowery about him in the least. 

To see him like this…to see him dressed in an emerald green corset, garter belts, and thigh-hi boots was oddly erotic.

"Harry," Ron muttered, his face was bright red. "Explain to me again why I am the one who has to dress like this?

Harry shook his head to clear it and tried not to gape at the tiny knickers that hid Ron's cock from his view.

"Because I don't have the build for a drag queen, Ron," Harry ran a shaking hand through his hair. "You know this bastard is killing drag queens and if we want to catch him we need bait."

"Bloody hell," Ron spun around to look in the mirror. "This…this is hideous! You know that right!"

Harry swallowed hard and moved to stand behind Ron. He gazed at the two of them in the mirror and his eyes traced the freckles that Ron's outfit revealed.

"Not," Harry's voice cracked and his eyes met Ron's in the mirror. "At all, Ron."

"If you ever," Ron's blush deepened. "Cared a thing about me. You'll never tell my brothers about this."

"Never," Harry nodded and slid his hand around Ron's waist to pull him back against him. "Never." 

Harry looked at the two of them in the mirror. His hand was flat against the silk material of the corset, standing out in stark relief against the green material, and he slowly slid his hand up to run his fingers over Ron's nipples.

"Ha—Har—Harry," Ron stammered as Harry's mouth began assaulting his neck. "What are you…" 

"Showing you," Harry's hand inched its way down Ron's stomach. "You're not." He cupped Ron through the tiny knickers and slid his finger along the erection straining the fabric. "Hideous."

"Blimey…" Ron muttered, seemingly hypnotized by watching Harry's hand stroke him in the mirror. "Can't go out like this."

Ron made a helpless gesture at his crotch and Harry licked his lips. 

"Turn side ways," Harry moved away as Ron complied. "Watch."

Ron moaned as Harry dropped to his knees.

He whimpered when Harry's hands tugged those tiny green knickers down. 

He threaded his hands through Harry's hair as Harry opened his mouth and took Ron's cock inside.

"Fuck," Ron pushed his hips forward as Harry's hands came around his arse. "Harry…"

Harry ran his tongue over the tip of Ron's cock and released him for a moment to growl, 'Watch in the mirror."

He swallowed Ron completely again, his lips closing around the base of Ron's shaft, and he slowly worked his lips back to the tip. He loved the way Ron tasted against his tongue, the way he pulsed against his cheeks, and he loved the feeling of Ron's arse flexing in his hands. 

He imagined how the two of them must look in the mirror. Ron's cock sliding between his lips, those big hands threaded through his hair, and the corset that adorned Ron's body. His own cock was hard and weeping, Harry could feel the wet spot he was leaving, but he couldn't be fussed to care.

He wanted more of Ron, he wanted Ron to lose control, and fuck his mouth. 

He used his lips to tug and Ron's shaft, bobbing his head up and down, and his tongue fluttered against the underside of Ron's cock. He slid one hand around to roll Ron's balls in his palm while his fingers slid into the crease between Ron's cheeks. He circled Ron's pucker with his fingertip and then delved inside. 

He glanced sideways in the mirror and moaned around Ron's cock. That seemed to be the trigger and Ron's moan echoed against the walls of their flat. Ron's hands tightened in Harry's hair and he began to rock his hips back and forth. He was fucking Harry's mouth, while impaling himself on Harry's finger. 

"Ngh…fuck…so good…" Ron chanted when Harry worked a second finger in his arse and his hips jerked forward. Harry let his jaw go slack and relished the way that Ron's cock felt against him. 

He knew Ron was close, he also knew just what would send Ron over the edge, and he squeezed Ron's balls gently. Ron thrust forward; holding Harry's head in place, and with a hoarse shout he came. Harry swallowed frantically, drinking in every drop, and when Harry crooked his fingers again Ron came completely undone.

Harry felt Ron's body tremble, his fingers flex, and Ron's cock gave a final pulse before softening. Harry removed his fingers and Ron's knees gave out. He sunk to the floor and wrapped his arms around Harry. Their lips met and Harry's cock twitched knowing Ron could taste himself on Harry's tongue.

"Blimey," Ron sighed as he rested his forehead against Harry's. "Do you think we could get you a mission where you had to wear leather?"

Harry's laugh was cut off, when Ron pushed him back on to the floor, and banished his trousers.

"You'd like…" Harry whimpered when Ron's mouth closed around his shaft. "Leather?" His hands threaded through Ron's hair. "Brilliant."


End file.
